Various instruments and methods for the treatment of compression-type bone fractures and other osteoporotic and/or non-osteoporotic conditions have been developed. In one method, a cavity may be formed in the bone to be treated, followed by the insertion of an inflatable balloon-like device into the bone cavity. Inflation of the balloon-like device causes a compaction of the cancellous bone and/or bone marrow against the inner cortical wall of the bone, thereby resulting in enlargement of the bone cavity and/or reduction of the compression fracture. The balloon-like device is then deflated and removed from the bone cavity. A biocompatible filling material, such as methylmethacrylate cement or a synthetic bone substitute, is sometimes delivered into the bone cavity and allowed to set to a hardened condition to provide internal structural support to the bone.
An example of a balloon-expanding device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,597 to Beyar et al., which describes a bone fixture for insertion through the bore of a bone and into the intramedullary cavity. The bone fixture includes a diameter-expandable, metallic balloon tube having an exterior circumferential surface. The tube has a reduced first diameter for insertion through the bore and into the intramedullary cavity and a second expanded diameter, wherein when fluid is introduced into said bone fixture it radially increases in diameter from the reduced first diameter to the second expanded diameter.
However, it has been found that expansion of the balloon-like device is not readily controllable. Instead, when such balloon-like device is inflated, expansion occurs along a path of least resistance. As a result, the direction of compaction of the cancellous bone and/or reduction of the compression fracture is not controllable, and expansion occurs in multiple directions and along multiple axes.
Another device for treatment of the spine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,665 to Foley et al. This device includes an elongate member having a deformable distal end portion at least partially formed of a flexible and preferably elastic material. The distal end portion has an initial configuration for placement adjacent a vertebral body and a deformed configuration defining at least one outwardly extending projection for displacement of at least a portion of the vertebral body. The elongate member preferably comprises a rod member, a sleeve member and an actuator mechanism for imparting relative linear displacement between the rod and sleeve members to effect outward deformation of the distal end portion of the sleeve member. In one embodiment, the instrumentation is used to compact cancellous bone to form a cavity within a vertebral body. In another embodiment, the instrumentation is used to reduce a compression fracture. In yet another embodiment, the instrumentation is used to distract a disc space between adjacent vertebral bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,833 to Levy et al. describes a device for stabilizing bone, which includes a tubular body having first and second end regions defining a longitudinal axis therebetween. A plurality of splines extend from the first end region, the splines including first ends coupled to the first end region, and second ends disposed away from the first end region, the second ends being directable from a generally axial collapsed state to a substantially transverse expanded state. A plurality of support arms are coupled to the splines, and an actuator is coupled to the support arms, the actuator movable axially relative to the elongate body for causing the support arms to direct the second ends of the splines from the collapsed state to the expanded state. Optionally, the device includes another set of splines extending from the second end region or located at an intermediate region of the tubular body.